1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus and method which is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a tape printing apparatus has been proposed which is capable of generating print data based on characters, such as letters, symbols, and so forth, input by a user, effecting printing on a tape based on the print data, and then cutting the tape at the trailing end of the printed portion thereof such that the printed portion has a length calculated based on the print data, to thereby produce a tape strip (label) having a desired length. In the tape printing apparatus of this type, a cutting position for cutting a tape and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus are arranged at locations as close to each other as possible, so as to ensure reliable discharge (natural drop) of the cut-off tape strip.
However, depending on the case, it is necessary to set a length or distance between the cutting position and the exit position to a predetermined length so as to ensure structural safety (i.e. to prevent a cutter blade from being exposed to the outside of the apparatus). Let it be assumed that the length or distance between the cutting position and the exit position is equal to 9 mm as shown in FIGS. 14A to 14C. In this case, when a tape length tp calculated based on print data is large to some degree as shown in FIG. 14A, a cut-off tape strip can be discharged from the apparatus without any problem (with reliability). However, when the calculation tape length tp is short as shown in FIG. 14B, a cut-off tape strip remains in the apparatus without being discharged therefrom. In this case, if a tool, such as a pair of tweezers, for pinching the tape strip by the leading end is provided at hand, the user can pull it out manually by using the tool. However, when the tape tp is excessively short as shown in FIG. 14C, it is impossible to pull out the tape strip. Further, in the latter case, the leading end portion of the tape is difficult to hold or retain in the apparatus, and hence the tape cannot be cut properly, which causes tape jamming at the cutting position.
Similarly, a so-called handy type tape printer having been developed recently as an apparatus which can be used readily anytime and anywhere cannot avoid the above problem related to tape discharge, which causes great inconvenience. Further, when the handy type tape printer is used by a worker working at a high place e.g. for electric work, the worker has to hold the leading end portion of a cut-off tape strip between his/her fingers to prevent the tape strip from falling off. However, if the leading end portion of the cutoff tape strip is too short to be held between the user""s fingers as shown in FIG. 14B or 14C, the printer is practically unusable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus and method that enables reliable discharge of a cut-off tape strip from the apparatus.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof,
the tape printing apparatus comprising:
tape feed means for feeding the tape;
printing means for printing on the tape;
print data input means for inputting print data to be printed by the printing means;
tape length-calculating means for calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the print data input via the print data input means;
tape length-setting means for setting a tape length t based on the calculation tape length tp calculated by the tape length-calculating means;
cutter means for cutting the tape to the tape length t set by the tape length-setting means; and
determining means for determining whether the calculation tape length tp is smaller than a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through by the cutter means and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus,
wherein if the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), the tape length-setting means sets the tape length t such that the tape length t becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x), whereas if the determining means has determined that the tape length t is not smaller than the length (a+x), the tape length-setting means sets the tape length t to the calculation tape length tp.
Further, to attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing method for a tape printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof,
the tape printing method comprising the steps of:
inputting print data to be printed;
calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the input print data;
determining whether the calculation tape length tp is smaller than a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus;
setting the tape length t such that the tape length t becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x) if it is determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), and setting the tape length t to the calculation tape length tp if it is determined that the calculation tape length tp is not smaller than the length (a+x); and
cutting the tape to the set tape length t.
According to the tape printing apparatus and method, it is determined whether or not the calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) calculated based on the input print data is smaller than the length (a+x) obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position at which the tape is cut through and the exit position for discharging the cutoff strip of the tape from the apparatus, and when it is determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, the tape length t is changed such that tpxe2x89xa7(a+x) holds. Therefore, the tape length t is always set to a length equal to or larger than the length obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position. In short, even when the calculation tape length tp calculated based on the print data is small, the tape length t is changed such that txe2x89xa7(a+x) holds, so that during cutting operation, the leading end portion of the tape is held in a state exposed at least by the length x, which ensures reliable discharge of a cut-off tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the print data input means is capable of inputting the print data formed of character data to be printed, leading margin data indicative of a length of a leading margin of the tape strip, and trailing margin data indicative of a length of a trailing margin of the tape strip.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to input characters to be printed and the lengths of leading and trailing margins of a tape strip. In other words, not only characters, but also the lengths of leading and trailing margins can be set as a user desires. It should be noted that characters include letters, symbols, figures and decorations.
Alternatively, the print data input means is capable of inputting character data to be printed, and the print data is formed of the character data, and leading margin data and trailing margin data indicative of respective predetermined lengths of leading and trailing margins of the tape strip.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to input characters to be printed, and the lengths of leading and trailing margins are each set to a predetermined length. In short, it is not required to set the lengths of leading and trailing margins, and hence time and labor required for input of print data can be reduced, which makes it possible to simplify the operation.
Preferably, the tape printing apparatus further comprises character position-setting means for setting layout of a character portion to be printed based on the character data, and the predetermined lengths indicated by the leading margin data and the trailing margin data, respectively, are set according to the layout of the character portion set by the character position-setting means.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to set the layout of the character portion as the user desires. Further, in this case, since the lengths of the leading and trailing margins are set based on the set layout of the character portion, it is possible to save time and labor required for setting the margin lengths.
Preferably, the layout of the character portion includes at least one of forward shift, backward shift, and centering.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to select at least one of xe2x80x9cforward shift (leading margin less than trailing margin)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbackward shift (leading margin greater than trailing margin)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccentering (leading margin=trailing margin)xe2x80x9d as the layout of the character portion.
Preferably, when the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), the tape length-setting means adds a length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)} (xcex1 greater than 0) to the length indicated by any one of the leading margin data and the trailing margin data, to thereby set the tape length t such that the tape length t becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x).
According to this preferred embodiment, when it is determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, it is possible to add a length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)} (xcex1 greater than 0) to the length of the leading margin or the trailing margin to thereby set the tape length t such that txe2x89xa7(a+x) holds. More specifically, by setting any one of the lengths of the leading margin and the trailing margin to a length increased by the length xcex1, it is possible to always set the tape length t to a length larger than the length obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position, which ensures reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the length a is determined by using an equation of xcex1=a+xxe2x88x92tp.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to always hold the leading end portion of the tape in a state exposed by the length x from the exit position. In short, it is possible to set a tape end exposure length (x) for reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, when the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), the tape length-setting means adds a length xcex2[xcex2 greater than {(a+xxe2x88x92tp)/2}] (xcex2 greater than 0) to each of the lengths indicated by the leading margin data and the trailing margin data, to thereby set the tape length t such that the tape length becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x).
According to this preferred embodiment, when the determining means has determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, it is possible to set the tape length t such that txe2x89xa7(a+x) holds by adding a length xcex2[xcex2 greater than {(a+xxe2x88x92tp)/2}] (xcex2 greater than 0) to each of the lengths indicated by the leading margin data and the trailing margin data. That is, by adding the length xcex2 to each of the lengths of the leading margin and the trailing margin, the tape length t always becomes larger than the length obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position. Therefore, it is possible to ensure reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus. Further, since the leading and trailing margin lengths are made uniform, a nice-looking tape strip can be produced.
Preferably, the length xcex2 is determined by using an equation of xcex2=(a+xxe2x88x92tp)/2.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to always hold the leading end portion of the tape in a state exposed by the length x from the exit position. In short, it is possible to set a tape end exposure length (x) for reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the predetermined length x is a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape end exposure length (x) is set to a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers, the user can hold the leading end portion of the tape between his/her fingers during cutting operation. Thus, the tape strip can be drawn out (discharged) from the apparatus more reliably.
To attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof,
the tape printing apparatus comprising:
tape feed means for feeding the tape;
printing means for printing on the tape;
print data input means for inputting print data to be printed by the printing means;
tape length-calculating means for calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the print data input via the print data input means;
cutter means for cutting the tape based on the calculation tape length tp calculated by the tape length-calculating means; and
determining means for determining whether or not the calculation tape length tp calculated by the tape length-calculating means is smaller than a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through by the cutter means and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus,
wherein if the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is not smaller than the length (tp+b), the printing means carries out printing while the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length tp, and then the cutter means cuts the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof, and if the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), the printing means carries out printing while the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length tp, and then the tape feed means alone operates to further feed the tape by a length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)}(xcex1 greater than 0), followed by the cutter means cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof.
To attain the above object, according to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing method for a tape printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof,
the tape printing method comprising the steps of:
inputting print data to be printed;
calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the input print data;
determining whether or not the calculation tape length tp is smaller than a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus; and
carrying out printing while feeding the tape by the calculation tape length tp, and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof if it is determined that the calculation tape length tp is not smaller than the length (tp+b), or carrying out printing while feeding the tape by the length tp, and then further feeding the tape by a length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)} (xcex1 greater than 0), followed by cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof if it is determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x).
According to the tape printing apparatus and method, it is determined whether or not the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x) obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position, and if it is determined that tpxe2x89xa7(tp+b) holds, printing is carried out simultaneously with tape feed by the length tp, and then the tape is cut at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof, whereas if it is determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, printing is carried out simultaneously with tape feed by the length tp, and then the tape is further fed by a length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)} (xcex1 greater than 0), followed by being cut at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof. In short, in both cases, a total tape feed length becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x), which means that the tape is always fed by a length equal to or larger than the length obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position. Therefore, even when the calculation tape length tp calculated based on the print data is short, the tape is fed by the length xcex1{xcex1xe2x89xa7(a+xxe2x88x92tp)}, so that during cutting operation, the leading end portion of the tape is held in a state exposed at least by the length x, which ensures reliable discharge of a cut-off tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, when the determining means has determined that the calculation tape length tp is smaller than the length (a+x), the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length tp, and then the printing means prints a cut mark on the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, when it is determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, the tape is fed by the length tp, and then the cut mark is printed on the tape, so that the trailing end portion of the printed portion of the tape can be cut off along the cut mark, which makes it possible to produce a nice-looking tape strip. More specifically, when it is determined that tp less than (a+x) holds, the trailing end portion of the printed portion includes an unwanted portion (i.e. a portion other than the portion corresponding to the calculation tape length tp) having a length {(a+x)xe2x88x92tp}, but since the cut mark is printed at the leading end of the unwanted portion, it is possible to cut off the unwanted portion accurately. Further, if cut marks are printed in straight line along a cutting line when a tape with a large width is employed, it is possible to form a tape strip having a straight and nice-looking trailing edge.
Preferably, the length a is determined by using an equation of xcex1=a+xxe2x88x92tp.
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to always cut the tape with the leading end portion thereof exposed by the length x from the exit position. In other words, it is possible to set the tape end exposure length (x) for reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the predetermined length x is a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape end exposure length (x) is set to a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers, the user can hold the leading end portion of the tape between his/her fingers during cutting operation. Thus, the tape strip can be drawn out (discharged) from the apparatus more reliably.
To attain the above object, according to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof at a location downstream of a location where printing is carried out,
the tape printing apparatus comprising:
tape feed means for feeding the tape;
printing means for printing on the tape;
print data input means for inputting print data to be printed by the printing means;
tape length-calculating means for calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the print data input via the print data input means;
cutter means for cutting the tape based on the calculation tape length tp set by the tape length-setting means; and
determining means for determining whether or not a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through by the cutter means and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus is larger than a length (tp+b) obtained by adding a length b (bxe2x89xa70) between a printing position at which printing is carried out by the printing means and the cutting position to the calculation tape length tp,
wherein if the determining means has determined that the length (a+x) is not larger than the length (tp+b), the printing means carries out the printing while the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length (tp+b), and then the cutter means cuts the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof, and if the determining means has determined that length (a+x) is larger than the length (tp+b), the printing means carries out the printing while the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length (tp+b), and then the tape feed means alone operates to further feed the tape by a length xcex3{xcex3xe2x89xa7(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b)} (xcex3 greater than 0), followed by the cutter means cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof.
Further, to attain the above object, according to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing method for a tape printing apparatus that is capable of producing a tape strip having a desired tape length by printing on a tape while feeding the tape and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of a printed portion thereof at a location downstream of a location where printing is performed,
the tape printing method comprising the steps of:
inputting print data to be printed;
calculating a calculation tape length tp (tp greater than 0) based on the input print data;
determining whether or not a length (a+x) obtained by adding a predetermined length x (xxe2x89xa70) to a length a (axe2x89xa70) between a cutting position at which the tape is cut through and a position of an exit via which a cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus is larger than a length (tp+b) obtained by adding a length b (bxe2x89xa70) between a printing position at which printing is carried out and the cutting position to the calculation tape length tp; and
carrying out printing while feeding the tape by the length (tp+b), and then cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof if it is determined that the length (a+x) is not larger than the length (tp+b), or carrying out printing while feeding the tape by the length (tp+b), and then further feeding the tape by a length xcex3{xcex3xe2x89xa7(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b)} (xcex3 greater than 0), followed by cutting the tape at a trailing end of the printed portion thereof, if it is determined that the length (a+x) is larger than the length (tp+b).
According to the tape printing apparatus and method, it is determined whether or not the length (a+x) obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position is larger than the length (tp+b) obtained by adding the length b between the printing position and the cutting position to the calculation tape length tp, and if it is determined that (a+x)xe2x89xa6(tp+b) holds, printing is carried out while feeding the tape by the length (tp+b), and then the tape is cut at the trailing end of the printed portion thereof, whereas if it is determined that (a+x) greater than (tp+b) holds, printing is carried out while feeding the tape by the length (tp+b), and then the tape is further fed by the length xcex3{xcex3xe2x89xa7(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b)}, followed by being cut at the trailing end of the printed portion thereof. In short, in both cases, a total tape feed length becomes equal to or larger than the length (a+x), which means that the tape is always fed by a length equal to or larger than the length obtained by adding the predetermined length x to the length a between the cutting position and the exit position. Therefore, even when the calculation tape length tp calculated based on the print data is short, the tape is fed by the length xcex3{xcex3xe2x89xa7(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b)} after printing, so that during cutting operation, the leading end portion of the tape is held in a state exposed at least by the length x, which ensures reliable discharge of a cut-off tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the print data is formed of character data to be printed, leading margin data indicative of a length of a leading margin of the tape strip, and trailing margin data indicative of a length of a trailing margin of the tape strip, the tape printing apparatus further comprising second determining means for determining whether or not a length t1 (t1xe2x89xa70) indicated by the leading margin data is smaller than the length b (bxe2x89xa70) between the printing position and the cutting position, and if the second determining means has determined that the length t1 is smaller than the length b, the printing means prints a cut mark on the tape before the tape is fed by the tape feed means.
According to this preferred embodiment, the print data is formed of character data to be printed, leading margin data indicative of a length of a leading margin of the tape strip, and trailing margin data indicative of a length of a trailing margin of the tape strip, and it is determined whether or not a length t1 (t1xe2x89xa70) indicated by the leading margin data is smaller than the length b (bxe2x89xa70) between the printing position and the cutting position. Then, if it is determined that t1 less than b holds, the cut mark is printed on the tape before the tape feed by the tape feed means, so that the leading end portion of the printed portion of the tape can be cut off along the cut mark, which makes it possible to produce a nice-looking tape strip. More specifically, when printing is performed at a location upstream of the cutting position, and the length t1 indicated by the leading margin data is smaller than the length b between the printing position and the cutting position, the leading end portion of the printed portion includes an unwanted portion (i.e. a portion other than the portion corresponding to the calculation tape length tp) having a length b, but since the cut mark is printed at the trailing end of the unwanted portion, it is possible to cut off the unwanted portion accurately. Further, if cut marks are printed in straight line along a cutting line when a tape with a large width is employed, it is possible to form a tape strip having a straight and nice-looking leading edge.
Preferably, if the determining means has determined that the length (a+x) is larger than the length (tp+b), the tape feed means feeds the tape by the length (tp+b), and then the printing means prints a cut mark on the tape.
According to this preferred embodiment, when it is determined that (a+x) greater than (tp+b) holds, the tape is fed by the length (tp+b), and then the cut mark is printed on the tape, so that the trailing end portion of the printed portion of the tape can be cut off along the cut mark, which makes it possible to produce a nice-looking tape strip. More specifically, when (a+x) greater than (tp+b) holds, the trailing end portion of the printed portion includes an unwanted portion (i.e. a portion other than the portion corresponding to the calculation tape length tp) having a length {(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b)}, but since the cut mark is printed at the leading end of the unwanted portion, it is possible to cut off the unwanted portion accurately. Further, if cut marks are printed in straight line along a cutting line when a tape with a large width is employed, it is possible to form a tape strip having a straight and nice-looking trailing edge.
Preferably, the length xcex3 is obtained by an equation of xcex3=(a+x)xe2x88x92(tp+b).
According to this preferred embodiment, it is possible to always cut the tape with the leading end portion thereof exposed by the length x from the exit position. In other words, it is possible to set the tape end exposure length (x) for reliable discharge of the tape strip from the apparatus.
Preferably, the predetermined length x is a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape end exposure length (x) is set to a length which enables a human to pinch the tape between his/her fingers, the user can hold the leading end portion of the tape between his/her fingers during cutting operation. Thus, the tape strip can be drawn out (discharged) from the apparatus more reliably.
In the tape printing apparatus according to any of the first, third, and fifth aspects of the invention, it is preferred that the cutter means comprises a cutter blade and a retaining portion for retaining the cutter blade, the tape fed between the cutter blade and the retaining portion being cut by force-cutting through actuation of the cutter blade, and the tape printing apparatus further comprises tape-retaining means arranged between the cutting position at which the tape is cut through and the position of the exit via which the cut-off strip of the tape is discharged out of the tape printing apparatus, for retaining the tape to prevent the tape from being displaced by cutting operation of the cutter blade.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape-retaining means is provided, it is possible to prevent displacement of the tape which can be caused by a pressing force generated by cutting operation when the tape is cut by force-cutting or in a pushing manner, to thereby cut the tape stably. Further, even when the present tape printing apparatus is a handy type and used during electric work or the like at a high place, since the tape is held or retained in a sandwiched manner for cutting operation, it is possible to prevent the tape strip from falling.
Preferably, the tape-retaining means retains the tape portion prior to the cutting operation in which the cutter blade is brought into contact with the retaining portion, and after completion of the cutting operation of the cutter blade, releases the tape subsequent to a return motion of the cutter blade moving away from the retaining portion.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape is retained or sandwiched before cutting operation, it is possible to cut the tape more stably. Further, since the tape-retaining means releases the tape from the sandwiched state by following the return motion of the cutter blade moving away from the retaining portion after completion of the cutting operation of the cutter blade, the user can hold the portion of the tape exposed from the apparatus, between his/her fingers during the cutting operation, and draw out the cut-off tape strip positively after completion of the cutting operation.
In the tape printing apparatus according to any of the first, third, and fifth aspects of the invention, it is preferred that the tape is contained in a cartridge in a state wound into a roll, and the tape printing apparatus includes a cartridge compartment in which the cartridge is accommodated.
According to this preferred embodiment, since the tape is contained in the cartridge in the state wound into a roll, it is possible to make the apparatus compact in size.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.